


Надоел, эрмано

by Marieu



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieu/pseuds/Marieu
Summary: Я уже говорил тебе что такое без—ДА ДА СКАЖИ СКАЖИИИИ...Безумие?ДДДДАААААААААААААААААААОказывается Джейсон не единственный неубиваемый человек на этом острове. Ваас вернулся сучки— и на этот раз навсегда. План Джейсона и его друзей по побегу прерывается когда Ваас и его пираты снова берут их в заложники. Джейсон вынужден объединится с Ваасом, чтобы захватить остров после смерти Хойта взамен на свободу друзей. Связь которую эти двое начинают испытывать во время набегов на лагеря, только заставляет Джейсона понять насколько остров действительно изменил его.
Relationships: Jason Brody & Liza Snow, Jason Brody & Vaas Montenegro, Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Kudos: 7





	1. Никуда Не Уйдешь

**Author's Note:**

> Недавно опять сыграла в Фар Край 3 и просто не могла сдержатся написать это:D надеюсь вам понравится!!

Сознание Джейсона вернулось как пощёчина. Его глаза открылись и он начал яростно бороться с веревками которые не позволяли ему встать. Смех который он услышал заставил его замереть. Он закрыл глаза в попытке отрицать это.

«Давай белый мальчик, сопротивляйся сколько хочешь. Связал эти веревки сам и ты…» Джейсон почувствовал легкий стук пистолета по голове — «никуда не денешься.»

\- Нет, нет, нет-нет... они были свободны! Все закончилось, Ваас давно умер.

«Боюсь нет, Белоснежка.» 

Джейсон понял что бормочет свои мысли вслух. Он сразу сжал губы. 

Было несколько секунд молчания прежде чем Джейсон услышал движение. Ткань и сапоги. Двигаясь перед ним.

«Открой глаза.» 

Джейсон отказался. Это может быть сон. Кошмар. Галлюцинация. Что угодно, главное что б это было нереально.

«Я сказал ОТКРОЙ СВОИ ЧЕРТОВЫЕ ГЛАЗА! Ты так чертовски груб, Джейсон. Я сдержал своё обещание. Да. Я возродился. Как я уже сказал. И ты даже не посмотришь на меня? Ты даже не ПОСМОТРИШЬ НА МЕНЯ?!»

Острый край около горла Джейсона вызвал у него инстинкты выживания и его глаза наконец открылись, глядя и рыча когда он резко двинулся от ножа Вааса.

«Ты посмотришь на меня или я вырежу твои сранные глаза, ты меня слышишь, Джейсон? а? А?!» Ваас сильнее нажал на нож и Джейсон почувствовал острую боль которая пришла незадолго до того как лезвие начало резать кожу. 

«Да» — хрипнул Джейсон, сочетание сухости и давления на горло затруднило говорить слова. 

В один миг нож исчез, молча проскользнул обратно в ножну. Казалось бы успокоившись Ваас плюхнулся на грязный земляной пол и скрестил ноги, наклонившись вперед с локтями лежащими на коленях и руками поддерживающими голову. Он широко усмехнулся Джейсону. 

«Видишь ли поскольку я уверен что твоя маленькая тупая бошка все еще кружится, я буду хорошим дядей и объясню то что произошло после того как ты споткнулся об мою задницу из моего дома.»

Голос Вааса перешёл от игривого к падающему яду, хотя его улыбка никогда не пошатнулась. «После того как ты блять зарезал меня засранец, мне пришлось наложить швы. Уложил меня довольно хорошо. Дал мне время подумать. Спланировать. А потом я слышу, что ты избавился не только от Сэма, но и от Хойта?» Ваас усмехнулся. 

«Пришлось пойти посмотреть на это самому. Убедится что ты не облажался как со мной. А потом, пока я блять смотрю на разлагающееся тело Хойта мне говорят что моя сестра умерла, а ты долбаный придурок направляешься домой, милый и счастливый, конец.» Ваас внезапно схватил подбородок Джейсона, сжимая достаточно сильно чтобы было больно. Его голос стал угрожающем. «Ты разрываешь всю мою жизнь а потом пытаешься сползти в закат, даже не попрощавшись?» Он отпустил лицо Джейсона, отпихнув его с отвращением и встал.

«Где мой брат и мои др- ууф!» Вопросы Джейсона были остановлены когда удар сапога по животу вытолкнул весь воздух из него. Удар не должен был причинить много вреда, достаточно, чтобы заткнуть ему рот.

«Думаешь, ты имеешь право допрашивать меня?» Голос Вааса стал безумным и раздраженным. 

«Нет, нет, нет, эрмано ты не понимаешь. Теперь я босс. Я отдаю приказы! Я задаю чертовы вопросы!» 

Джейсон поднял глаза и увидел как Ваас ходил взад-вперед внезапно кипя.

«Ты. Ты.. ты ГРЕБАНАЯ сука. Ты бесполезный черт возьми прилетел сюда и теперь всё по-другому. У меня все было по плану. Было хорошо. Хойт давал мне что надо, Цитра пряталась в своём маленьком храме, пиво и киска когда захочу!» Ваас провел руку по прямой линии перед собой. «А потом..» Он вилял пальцем на Джейсона, выглядя как мать наказывающая своего ребёнка. «Ты появилься. Ты всё изменил. Взял всё. Ты- ты понимаешь—» Ваас перешёл на корточки перед Джейсоном. — «На Сколько мою жизнь ты изменил?»

Джейсон знал что напрашивается удара по лицу, но он больше не мог спокойно сидеть пока Ваас разглагольствовал. «Недостаточно. Только после того как я покончу с твоей проклятой жизнью.»

Удара не было. На самом деле, Ваас остановился и выглядел задумчивым.

«Ну, этого не случится,» — объявил пират через несколько секунд. «Но, говорю тебе вот что будет.» Он осторожно ударил Джейсона по лицу. «Внимательно слушаешь? Видишь ли, ты у меня. И твои друзья. А тот милый кусок задницы что твой брат? Да, о нем заботятся очень хорошо.»

«ГДЕ РАЙЛИ?! Я БЛЯДЬ УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТРОНЕШЬ ЕГО! Я—» 

И наконец Ваас ударил его. Джейсон подавился кровью от расколотой губы.

«Заткнись и слушай. Я скажу тебе где он. Ты такой грубый. Райли, не так ли? Ну, Райли в одном из моих скрытых лагерей. Знаешь, не один из тех который ты и эти обезьяны в джунглях черт возьми разнесли. Он в клетке, милый и в безопасности. Они не могут добраться до него.» Ваас поднял палец перед лицом Джейсона. «Но! Есть ключ к этой клетке. И только я знаю где он. Они получат этот ключ Джейсон и твой младший брат вырастет очень быстро, если ты понимаешь о чём я.» Он широко улыбнулся. «Сам выбрал эту команду. Только лучшие садисты и насильники которых эти острова могут предложить вам и вашей семье, о да.»

«Если ты убьешь его, клянусь…»

Васс прижал палец к губам Джейсона, чтобы он замолчал. «Тихо. Я не собираюсь его убивать. Твоих друзей? Возможно. Но не его. Он остаётся в живых. Он моя страховка для твоего хорошего поведения. Видишь ли, пока он у меня есть у меня есть ты.» Ваас ярко улыбнулся. «Разве это не замечательно? Ты начнёшь вызывать проблемы, кто знает, что я им позволю с ним сделать?» Он наклонился близко и Джейсон почувствовал запах сигарного дыма и текилы на его дыхании. «Некоторые люди говорят, что я сошел с ума эрмано. Просто между тобой и мной.» Ваас прижал палец к собственным губам и игриво шикнул. 

Джейсон пытался понять всю информацию, его эмоции свободно двигались по его лицу. Ваас был прав. Даже если ему удалось сбежать неизвестно что может сделать с его братом к тому времени когда Джейсон смог бы его найти. Он бегал больше по Островам Рук чем мог вспомнить и ни один городок не выделялся как возможно скрытый лагерь. Даже если Ваас лгал и это был какой-то из лагерей о которых он знал, Джейсону потребовались бы месяцы чтобы физически проверить их все без информации от Ракьята и Денниса.

«Я вижу ты думаешь. Ты в такой жопе Джейсон. Но вот тебе моя сделка.»

«Сделка?» Брови Джейсона глубоко нахмурились. 

«Все Говорят я спятил, но не обязательно бессердечный. Ну, так тоже могут сказать но обычно я выдуваю им мозги до того как они зайдут так далеко.» 

«Что за сделка?» Джейсон шипел между сжатыми зубами. У него заканчивалось терпение к бесконечной болтовне Вааса.

«Тебе понравится. На мой взгляд, я немного в долгу перед тобой. Видишь ли я убил твоего брата, ты убил мою сестру. С этим мы равны. Но потом тебе приспичило убить Хойта. И я не люблю быть в долгу, Джейсон.» Ваас сложил свои пальцы в маленький треугольник выглядя очень серьёзно когда говорил.

«С уходом Хойта пираты и наемники немного... рассеяны. Неорганизованны. Я беру на себя этот гребаный трон. Но некоторые из них не совсем получили мое сообщение. И поскольку ты поставил нас в такую ситуацию, ты будешь играть в гонца. Мы с тобой снова объединим эти острова. Пока мы действуем, я отпускаю твоих друзей один за другим. Когда я верну своё королевство, все твои маленькие товарищи будут в безопасности дома с мамочкой и папочкой.» 

«А мой брат?»

«Когда всё закончится я дам тебе ключ и координаты, и ты ускочишь в закат.»

«И всё?»

Ваас развёл руками. «И Всё»

Что-то должно было быть не так. Это не может быть так просто. Джейсон уставился на Вааса делая все возможное чтобы прочитать какую-то непоследовательность в его тоне или языке тела. «Почему ты не можешь сделать это сам?» — спросил он наконец. «Как будто они найдут время, чтобы послушать меня.» 

«О, ты там не для того чтобы говорить Джейсон. Нет, нет, нет. Ты просто поможешь мне подавить гиен которые думают что могут отвлечь меня от моего плана.»

Теперь Джейсон действительно в это не поверил. «Ты собираешься дать мне пистолет в руки?»

«Да. Вот почему это идеально! Никто не ожидает Великой Белой Угрозы!»

Джейсон нахмурился. Это было неправильно, казалось не сходилось но как бы он ни старался, он не мог надеть палец на какую-либо конкретную деталь. С Райли на кону он был почти бессилен. Лучшее что он мог сделать на данный момент это согласиться с безумным планом Вааса и надеждой что он сможет понять где находиться его брат. Кстати…. «Где все остальные?? Мои друзья.»

«Ты их увидишь. Расскажи им план. Убедись что они не уйдут домой и не начнут никаких проблем. Убедись что они знают что я без колебаний выдую им мозги если они начнут капризничать узнав этот план.»

«...Ладно. Тогда я хочу их увидеть.» 

Ваас покачал головой. «Не сегодня. Я принесу тебе еды и мы поговорим о стратегии. Я не настолько тупой, чтобы позволить тебе бегать свободно эрмано. Рилакс, окей? Веди себя хорошо и все будет чики пуки. Comprende?»

Он не был в состояние спорить. «Да, я comprende. Ты хотя бы меня развяжешь? Я не чувствую своих чертовых рук.»

Ваас посмеялся и дружно хлопнул в ладоши перед собой. «Я чуть не забыл!» Он сделал шаг в сторону своего пленника, но остановился и поднял указующий палец. «Веди себя нормально или твой маленький брат будет платить за твои поступки.»

Джейсон сжал зубы достаточно сильно что слышал как они скрипели друг о друга, но ему удалось кивнуть.

«Хороший мальчик.» Ваас взял нож и быстро разорвал веревки вокруг запястья Джейсона. Он дернулся назад как только веревка выскочила на свободу колебаясь за несколько секунд прежде чем перейти к веревкам на коленях и наконец лодыжках. Джейсон ждал пока Ваас отойдёт от него прежде чем размять руки пытаясь заставить кровь течь к ним быстрее. Он и Ваас внимательно следили друг за другом, не двигаясь и не разговаривая. Именно Джейсон наконец-то нарушил молчание.

«Есть что поесть?»

Ваас засмеялся. Не безумный смех, а настоящий, который сморщил уголки его глаз. Джейсон не мог не заметить огромную разницу в его лице. Обычно Ваас пугал до такой степени, что был страшным. Этот Ваас был добродушный, почти гостеприимным. Он исчез в одно мгновение. Ваас распахнул ногой дверь и крикнул чтобы ‘принесли вещи’. Он широко открыл дверь и отступил, дав Джейсону тяжёлый вид с предупреждением. Джейсон не двигался, молча наблюдая как двое мужчин начали приносить вещи. Кровать, стул, маленький стол и наконец тарелка с едой. Джейсон даже не смущался когда его живот громко грохотал от запаха. Джейсон медленно встал на ноги, глаза были заперты с Ваасом пока не сел за стол и не обратил своё внимание на еду. Огромная порция переваренного риса и слегка обугленное бедро кабана. Джейсон беззастенчиво нырнул в еду, не осознав голода который внезапно грыз его внутренности.

«Выспись» — сказал Ваас посмотрев на Джейсона несколько секунд. «Тебе понадобится.»

«Погоди, а мои-» Джейсон подовился на рисовое зерно и закашлял . «Мои друзья. Их тоже кормят?» 

Ваас закатил глаза и вздохнул в нетерпении. «Ой бляя.. Да я уже говорил тебе что позаботился о них.»

Глаза Джейсона сузились. «Что это значит?»

«Знаешь белоснежка, ты меня очень разочаровываешь. Ты сейчас звучишь как любой другой долбаный идиот. Твои друзья в поряяяядкее. Они уже похавали и наверняка говорят о том какой я сукин сын. Или спят. Неважно. Рад? Есть ещё глупые вопросы чтобы тратить моё время впустую?»

Джейсон не был уверен почему он чувствовал себя оскорбленным. «Нет.» — ответил он обрезанным тоном, глядя вниз в свой рис.

«Ладно. Споки-ноки.» Ваас помахал ему рукой и вздохнул резко открыв дверь и ушел. Джейсон услышал как замок скользнул на место, и приглушенный крик Вааса угас когда ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эрмано: брат или приятель
> 
> Буду писать значение некоторых слов так как Ваас иногда переключается на Испанский :D


	2. Стратегия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейсон наконец видит своих друзей

На следующий день Ваас вернулся с легким завтраком и несколькими картами. Верный своему слову, он и Джейсон разработали стратегию соседнего городка. Когда Ваас ушёл пару часов спустя, Джейсон сидел в ошеломлённой тишине. Ваас был... спокоен. В какой-то момент Ваас наклонился через плечо Джейсона сзади, указав на хорошие укрытия на карте и Джейсон даже не нервничал. Только после того как он почувствовал как щетина Вааса мягко царапнулась на его ухе понял насколько они были близки.

Стратегия Вааса была простой. Они будут скрытно приближаться к городку в закат чтобы наилучшим образом использовать длинные тени. У Вааса был мегафон, который как он утверждал он спас (что бы это ни значило) и он использует его чтобы объявить что любой кто ему верен бросит оружие и держит руки поднятыми в явной капитуляции. У мужчин не было проблем узнавая голос Вааса. Любой кто не сразу подчинится будет убит. Ваас продолжит двигаться, скрываясь на пути который он показал Джейсону чтобы его не нашли пока Джейсон убивал несогласных. Они встретятся около сломанной сигнальной тревоги. Джейсон вслух задумался если стрела осталась в ней и Ваас пристально посмотрел на него. Джейсон робко усмехнулся и мог поклясться что увидел как угол губы вааса поднялся в улыбку. 

Когда они закончили строить план действий, Ваас оставил карты Джейсону чтобы посмотреть на них. К обеду Джейсон в значительной степени запомнил расположение небольшого лагеря и спланировал желаемый маршрут. После обеда, принесённого молчаливым лакеем, он был вынужден ждать один до наступления темноты.

Он проснулся от своего лёгкого дремота когда его дверь сильно открыли, и нахмурился от смеха Вааса. «А Говорят белые мальчики не умеют прыгать.» — усмехнулся Ваас, очевидно подумав что его слова забавны. Когда он увидел что Джейсон не собирается отвечать, он закатил глаза и бросил в него кусок запутанной одежды. «Переоденься. Твоя одежда блядски воняет и если ты будешь со мной ты не будешь выглядеть как мистер Калифорния.»

Джейсон отделил чёрные брюки-карго и красную майку ещё более глубоким хмурым.  
«Дай мне сначала увидеть моих друзей.» — потребовал он, и прежде чем Ваас смог протестовать он вздохнул. «Слушай, они уже вели себя будто мне не доверяли. Если я пойду туда выглядя как один из вас они не будут подыгрывать. Я просто хочу закончить это и доставить их домой. Я ничего не планирую.»

Ваас изучал его молча в течение нескольких секунд. «Блин, ладно. У тебя пять минут. Я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать пока они закончат плакать тебе на плече.» Ваас повернулся к вооруженной гвардии за дверью. «Возьми и отведи его. Встретимся на улице через пять. Если будут бесить стреляй в блондинку.» 

Охранник, тот самый молчаливый парень который принес обед сжато кивнул. «Ты не очень болтливый,» — пробормотал Джейсон наблюдая как Ваас уходит. Как и ожидалось, охранник ничего не сказал предпочтя вместо этого подтолкнуть Джейсона двигаться вниз по коридору. Они прошли несколько дверей, одна из которых имела окровавленный мазок внизу. Джейсон прикусил губу в беспокойстве.

«Вот здесь.» — наконец сказал охранник, кивнув в последнюю дверь. Он ударил ее прикладом пистолета прежде чем открыть ее и засунуть Джейсона внутрь. Он остался около деревянной двери, его пистолет поднялся и нацелился на Дейзи.

Друзья Джейсона немного колебались прежде чем подойти к ниму. Дейзи подошла первой. Вскоре к ней присоединился Оливер который свободно смеялся крепко сжимая их обоих в объятие. Они оба отошли когда Лиза подошла. На группу обрушилось напряженное молчание. Джейсон чувствовал себя тяжёлым от чувства вины и опустил голову. Эти двое любовников почти не разговаривали со всех испытаний с Цитрой, и не нужно быть гением чтобы понять почему.

«Он сказал что ты жив.» — Лиза наконец нарушила молчание. Ее голос хриплый от сдерживания слез. «Мы ему не поверили... Мы думали что ты умер.»

«Нет. Я в порядке. Поглощая свою вину, Джейсон посмотрел вверх. У вас всё нормально?»

Лиза отошла от него и Дейзи ответила. «Да. Да. Они относяться к нам.. лучше? Нас кормят, мы все принимали ванну, мыли одежду. У нас даже есть личный туалет.» Она сделала жест к двери на правую стену. «Это странно. Что происходит? Где ты был?» 

‘Не а как у тебя дела?’ - угрюмо про себя подумал Джейсон. Он оглянулся вокруг на внешний вид своих друзей и не мог не чувствовать себя допрошенным. «Я заперт, как и вы.» — сказал он с легкой защитой в своем голосе. «Ваас использует меня, чтобы восстановить контроль над островом в обмен на вашу свободу.»

Лицо Оливера загорелось с надеждой, в то время как Лиза полностью отвернулась от него хотя и не раньше чем Джейсон увидел взгляд отвращения на ее лице. Ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы держать огрызание под контролем.

«Ты не можешь ему доверять.» — сказала Дейзи понизив голос, как будто это сделает что то чтобы охранник не услышал. «Что если он просто выведет тебя на улицу и застрелит? Джейсон, если с тобой что-то случится нам точно конец.»

«Все будет нормально. У него где-то Райли и если я не пойду с ним он накажет Райли. Ты знаешь на что он способен. У меня нет выбора. Он сказал что отпустит вас по одному когда мы восстановим контроль над городками.»

«Ты убьёшь больше людей?» — спросила Лиза глядя на него как будто у него внезапно выросла вторая голова. «Даже тех местных парней которые тебе помогли?»

«Они никогда мне не помогали. Они помогали…» Джейсон заткнулся прежде чем сказал имя Цитры. «Меня использовали. Всё это сложно, ясно? Просто... да, я буду убивать больше людей. Чтобы ты могла вернуться домой. Извини блять, но это единственный способ.»

«И трахаться с той девушкой тоже?!»

«Что? Я был под наркотой! Они не дали мне выбора!»

«Бред. У тебя не может встать когда под кайфом.»

Оливер встал с кровати на которой сидел и помахал руками над головой. «Эй эй ребята, тайм-аут. Сейчас и так много чего происходит не нужно ссорится.»

Лиза просто снова отвернулась окончательно скрестив руки над грудью.

Дейзи посмотрела на Джейсона умоляющим взглядом. «Я поговорю с ней, хорошо? Просто делай то что должен.»

«У меня нет выбора.» — повторил Джейсон, его голос всё ещё резкий от гнева. «Просто надейся что Ваас сдержит своё слово.» Он мог покляться что слышал фыркание Лизы, но любой дальнейший комментарий был заглушен охранником.

«Время. Идём, Броди.»

Джейсон не дождался прощания. Он молча злился когда его завели обратно в свою комнату чтобы переодеться. Он схватил свою одежду и шел за охранником даже не думая обращать внимания на путь по которому они пошли. Рука хлопнула его по плечу слишком сильно что Джейсон очнулся из своей задумчивости.

«Готов?» — спросил Ваас широко улыбаясь.

И Джейсон понял что он не только готов но и с нетерпением ждёт этого. Напряжение, нарастающее до прилива убийства, как его сердце сильно стучало когда его чуть не заметили, распыление крови когда он резал ножом через ничего не подозревающее горло. Джейсон ответил с улыбкой. «Да. Еще бы.»


	3. Адреналин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейсон и Ваас действуют

Это было похоже на отступление во времени. Джейсон смотрел в камеру используя функцию масштабирования чтобы исследовать небольшой лагерь издалека. Все это казалось таким знакомым.

Легко. 

Он насчитал четыре снаружи, один или два, возможно, внутри убежища. Все в одежде наёмников, даже те которые явно выглядели как Ракьят. Джейсон слегка усмехнулся про себя. «Если не можешь победить их, присоединяйся к ним. Видимо это тема этого острова,» - подумал он, проскользнув через дыру в заборе и спрятавшись за небольшой стоянкой машин.

Впереди высокий мускулистый наёмник прислонился к сетчатому забору, упав подбородком на грудь. Джейсон был почти уверен что спит. Мимо него на уложенных друг на друга колесах сидели еще двое, прикрывали главную дорогу в небольшой лагерь. Оба отвернувшийся от Джейсона наблюдая за приближающемся машинами. Слева от них и вверх по небольшому холму находился второй огражденный сетчатый забор, где последний охранник сидел за столом занятый чем-то что Джейсон не мог разобрать на расстоянии. Как бы то ни было, он постоянно делал это все время пока Джейсон проводил разведку и не казалось что он скоро двинется с места.

Когда Джейсон нырнул на место за белым грузовиком, резкий визг мегафона Вааса заставил всех охранников вскочить на ноги с оружием наготове.

“Угадайте кто воскрес из мертвых, лохи?!!" Голос Вааса эхом разнесся по местности поэтому невозможно было сказать откуда он исходит.

Джейсон закатил глаза не понимая почему он думал что Ваас воспримет это немного серьезнее. Охранники однако застыли на месте явно пораженные. Глубоко вздохнув, Джейсон поднял свою снайперскую винтовку и на всякий случай нацелил прицел на голову спящего охранника. 

«Хойт мертв, а я нет, и я забираю то, что блять мое. Сразись со мной и ты к хуям мертв. Если хотите дожить до своего следующего дня рождения, бросайте оружие и поднимайте руки вверх. У вас есть десять секунд до того, как тела начнут падать. Начинаем... Сейчас!»

Джейсон наблюдал в прицел как трое охранников перед ним обменялись взглядами и произнесли несколько торопливых слов. Никто не уронил оружие. Джейсон начал молча отсчет перемещая прицел чтобы проверить охранника рядом с убежищем. Он вышел на открытое место прижав АК к плечу готовый выстрелить.

«Идиот,» - прошептал Джейсон на резком вдохе, затаив дыхание. Достигнув десяти он спустил курок. Мужчина рухнул, его оружие с грохотом упало на небольшой холм в нескольких футах от него. Он уронил винтовку и выхватил нож и стоял достаточно долго чтобы бросить его в горло спящего охранника, который обратил свое внимание на своего упавшего товарища. Бросок ножа выдал его позицию, и Джейсон нырнул назад за грузовик, смеясь, когда пули врезались в металл вокруг него. Он чувствовал как кровь бежит по венам ощущая как воздух движется через его легкие. Улыбка Джейсона только стала шире когда он заметил движущуюся к нему тень.

Снова подняв винтовку, Джейсон переместился так что он присел на одно колено. Когда охранник подошел к грузовику, Джейсон встал используя инерцию и взмахнул прикладом винтовки в подбородок мужчины. Его голова откинулась назад с тошнотворным хрустом, и брызнула кровь. Джейсон почувствовал - он, блять, ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛ, как оставшийся охранник двинулся вправо и он выхватил АК достаточно сильно, чтобы легко обезоружить другого человека. Он был почти уверен что рассмеялся отбросив пистолет в сторону, или может быть он засмеялся когда схватил убегающего человека сзади и повернул ему голову пока не почувствовал что позвоночник дрогнул. Некогда думать. Осталась только убежище. Джейсон даже не был вооружен когда он подбежал к красной двери и распахнул ее.

Пусто. 

Джейсон почувствовал себя разочарованным когда он поплелся обратно к сломанной сигнализации в другом конце убежища. Ваас уже мчался к нему, смеясь и держа мегафон в знак празднования. «О, Белоснежка, это было прекрасно! Бля…» Он сделал движение рукой, будто бросил нож. «Прямо через горло. И ты ВЗЯЛ пистолет этого засранца! Просто...» Он снова изобразил действия Джейсона. «Дай мне это! Это стиль, Эрмано. Ты блин не можешь научить стилю.» Он похлопал Джейсона по плечу, гордо сияя.

Джейсону пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не усмехнуться при виде легкомысленного Вааса. «Ты блин тупой?» - вместо этого возразил он. «Все мертвы. Это была пустая трата времени». Джейсон зжал руки, пытаясь заставить их перестать дрожать. Адреналин все еще бешено закачивался в его тело, хотя теперь, когда он ему не нужен, он просто нервничал.

«Неа.» Ваас снисходительно махнул рукой. «Я приведу сюда своих ребят и мы останемся здесь до завтра когда разберемся с лагерем к северу отсюда.»

«Эти места маленькие. Почему ты вообще начал здесь?»

Ваас усмехнулся и прислонился к убежищу, скрестив руки на груди. «Сомневаешься в моих методах, Калифорния?»

«Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не наебываешь мне мозги. Если ты серьезно относишься к этой сделке которую мы заключили я бы предпочел просто покончить с этим. У меня нет терпения, чтобы делать твои ошибки за тебя.»

Ваас закатил глаза, похожий на нетерпеливого подростка. «К северу отсюда находится главная судоходная верфь для плантации Махина. Те ебли которые зарабатывают здесь на жизнь, делают это через нее. Единственный путь туда только через это место или через океан. С этими двумя базами у нас есть Северная Колыбель под нашим контролем, что ставит деньги островов под наш контроль которые ставят людей под наш контроль. Сечешь белый мальчик? Бэдтаун использует деньги этих ублюдков. Это приближает нас на один шаг к контролю над Бэдтаун и нам даже не пришлось и пальцем пошевелить. Слухи начнутся оттуда, и они вспомнят сегодняшний день и будут знать что мы не шутим. Потеря нескольких идиотов не остановит этот поезд.»

Ваас выглядел гордым, довольным, и хотя он казался нетерпеливым от необходимости объяснять себя, Джейсон не чувствовал ни малейшего количества злобы несмотря на то что это были только он и Ваас, и они оба были расслаблены. 

«Ладно ты тактический гений. Что теперь?»

«Ммм...» Ваас взглянул на небо, его рот задумчиво скривился. «Ну, уже поздно. Слишком поздно чтобы вернуться домой. Я позову своих ребят и мы устроимся здесь на завтра.»

«...Ну ладно. А как насчет моих друзей? Ты сказал, что отпустишь их.»

Ваас рассмеялся и в его голосе снова отразилась немного его старой жестокости. «Да, как только мы добьемся некоторого прогресса. Один из двух лагерей не стоит этих узких маленьких задниц. Дак вот, ты устроил такое прекрасное шоу для папочки, я сделаю тебе одолжение.»

Губа Джейсона скривилась в ухмылке, и он сжал руку в кулак рядом с собой достаточно сильно, что почувствовал пульс на ладони.

Ваас либо не заметил, либо не обратил на его реакцию внимания. «Я позволю тебе поговорить с малышом на несколько минут. Он поднял большой шум и мои охранники раздражаются. Ты успокаиваешь его сиськи, и все счастливы.»

При упоминании Райли весь гнев ушел из Джейсона. «Да. Да, это хорошо. Спасибо.»

Ваас улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от здания. «Спасибо, Джейс.» Он усмехнулся. «Бля прям вынул пистолет из рук. Лучшее шоу которое я видел за последнее время.» Он покачал головой и отошел в сторону, подняв спутниковый телефон который висел у него на бедре когда он оказался вне пределов слышимости. Видимо его нисколько не беспокоила что Джейсон мог сбежать. 

«Нету причины беспокоится,» - пробормотал Джейсон про себя, проводя рукой по своим спутанным волосам. Обещание связаться с Райли удержит его на месте лучше чем любая тюрьма. Джейсон останется и он будет вести себя хорошо. Ваас возможно и сумасшедший, но нельзя было отрицать что он был мастером манипуляций. Вздохнув, Джейсон вошел в убежище и начал чистить свое оружие, позволяя монотонному акту разборки и повторной сборки убаюкивать его до чувства самодовольства.

__

Джейсон резко проснулся и нацелил пистолет на дверь еще до того, как он смог ясно видеть. Ваас только засмеялся.

“Нервишки?»

Когда Джейсон поднялся он понял что слышит приглушенный разговор других пиратов снаружи. Очевидно, Ваас работал пока он спал. Нажав на предохранитель, Джейсон положил пистолет на бедро. «Отвали. Когда я могу поговорить с братом?»

Ваас поднял спутниковый телефон. «Он здесь. Эй, Райли, поздоровайся.»

"Джей-Джейсон?"

Услышав голос своего брата, Джейсон вскочил и бросился к телефону, но Ваас схватил его. «А-а-а.» - сказал он, помахивая пальцем. «Он на спикере».

Джейсон нахмурился, но спорить не стал. «Райли, это я. Ты в порядке? Тебе сделали больно? Где ты?»

Ваас закатил глаза, но не перебивал.

«Я в порядке,» - ответил Райли. «Но я не знаю, где я. Здесь довольно тихо и я видел только пиратов и они не на столько сумасшедшие как раньше. Это странно.»

Слушай я знаю это звучит чокнуто, но ты должен мне доверять, хорошо? Я работаю с Ваасом. Это займет некоторое время, но когда все закончится вы все сможете отправится домой. Сможешь пережить это для меня, дружище?» 

«Да, я справлюсь… Ты уверен? Он убил Гранта.»

«Я знаю, я знаю...» Джейсон почувствовал как его грудь сжалась при упоминании имени старшего брата. «У меня сейчас нет выбора. Просто поверь мне. Остальные в безопасности, ты тоже. Слушай меня. Если кто-то причинит тебе боль, если что то пойдет не так, беги. Просто беги быстро и как можно дальше. Я найду тебя. Обещаю.»

Ваас прошептал ему «оооойй,» затем ткнул пальцем себе в горло и в шутку сделал вид будто давится с отвращением. Джейсон показал ему средний палец.

«Да ладно, Джейсон. Бля, это полная жопа.»

Джейсон слегка усмехнулся. «Да уж.» 

«Оооо-кей,» - прервал Ваас, - «время семейного разговора подходит к концу. У нас с Джейсоном есть дела.»

Джейсон практически чувствовал как его младший брат готовится выпалить на другом конце телефона. «Он прав, Райли. Оставайся в безопасности, хорошо? Я доставлю тебя домой.»

«Хорошо, Джейсон. Я… да, пока. Я люблю тебя».

Джейсон моргнул. Он был почти уверен что это был первый раз когда его брат сказал вслух что любит его. «Да, чувак, я тоже тебя люблю.»

Ваас нажал кнопку и сунул телефон в карман брюк-карго. «Господи черт возьми вы самые чувствительные белые мальчики которых я когда-либо встречал,» - простонал он, слегка усмехаясь с отвращением.

«Ой, отвали. У меня хоть в семье все нормальные.»

«Эй, ну-э-э. Раньше я любил свою сестру, большое тебе спасибо. Когда мои родители были проданы, она взяла меня к себе, усыновила меня вроде как. Живу на этом долбаном острове с семи лет.»

"Подожди, значит, ты ей не родной?»

Ваас пожал плечами. «Думаю, нет. И почему тебя это волнует?»

«Ты поднял тему.»

Ваас закатил глаза. «Давай, все работают а ты просто бездельничаешь здесь как какая-то принцесса.» 

Джейсон знал что Ваас пытается вывести его из себя и сменить тему. «Хорошо, что мне нужно делать?»

«Вообще-то, ничего. Я просто хочу чтобы ты был там, где-то рядом, чтобы был частью группы, понимаешь? Мужики должны чувствовать себя едиными и этого не произойдет если они не думают что могут тебе доверять. Ты не должен быть Мистер Популярный, но ты не можешь все время прятаться иначе они будут все время думать что ты ждешь подходящего момента чтобы пустить пулю в их головы.»

Джейсон слегка ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилась мысль о том чтобы быть такой устрашающей и значимой частью этой тряпичной кучки. Важный и немного опасный... Да, он определенно мог привыкнуть к этому.

Снаружи пираты уже закончили и сидели у костра смеясь и ели. Ваас махнул ему рукой в сторону еды которой Джейсон с благодарностью воспользовался. Он сидел за пределами основного круга, но достаточно близко он мог слышать и видеть их, наполовину надеясь получить хоть какую-то подсказку о месте ожидания своего брата. Несмотря на то что он внимательно прислушивался, все что он слышал были игривыми уговорами и вялыми жалобами на сыпь или девушек. Пара парней напротив Джейсона встала и один игриво толкнул другого. Так они продолжали некоторое время пока один из них не споткнулся, приземлившись лицом вперед в отобранные остатки их охоты. Пираты захохотали, и даже Джейсон широко улыбнулся.

Когда упавший пират поднялся на ноги бесполезно вытирая лицо, рядом с ним медленно встал Ваас. «Я весь в этом дерьме,» - прорычал он и лагерь замолчал. Лидер пиратов натянул майку через голову внезапно расплывшись в игривой ухмылке когда он повернул ее и резко щелкнул по мужику рядом с ним. Казалось весь лагерь выдохнул и снова вспыхнули улыбки. Даже Джейсон громко рассмеялся когда Ваас начал бегать за мужиком по лагерю и цапать его своей майкой.


	4. Тайм-аут

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейсон осознает что быть в одиночестве невыносимо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плантаны: тип бананов из северной Америки
> 
> ¡Vámonos ya, coño!: Идём, пиздюк

**На следующее утро Джейсона грубо встряхнули. Он бессвязно застонал глядя на Вааса. Рядом с ним сидел невысокий мужчина, ухмыляясь как кот только что съевший канарейку.**

**«Ты всегда такая сварливая, принцесса?» - подразнил Ваас быстро взъерошивая волосы Джейсона и отдергиваясь чтобы избежать удара. «Давай, целый день тратим.»**

**Джейсон покосился на свои наручные часы и глубоко нахмурился. «Целый день? Сейчас блять только 9!»**

**«Ой, что, ты хочешь свое одеялко и стакан теплого молокка чтобы снова поспать?» Ваас встал и ударил Джейсона по ноге с такой силой что тот вздрогнул. «Вставай, блять.»**

**«Слушай, я согласился помочь вернуть лагеря, а не весь день играть в пирата. Это чушь собачья.» Спина Джейсона хрустнула когда он встал и он почти застонал. Он давно не спал так хорошо.**

**«Мы только начали, Эрмано. Это часть восстановления лагерей. Нужны деньги на припасы. Мальчики привозят груз прямо сюда и мы должны доставить его внутрь и упаковать для доставки.»**

**«Почему-то я не думаю что ты говоришь о бананах.»**

**«Плантаныыыы, pendejo. Но нет. Обычные работники будут здесь чтобы разобраться с этим. Нет я говорю о необработанная кокаине. Премиум-класс. Мне нужны деньги так что..» он замолчал пожав плечами. «Ты когда-нибудь раньше упаковывал наркотики?»**

**Джейсон просто посмотрел на него невозмутимым взглядом.**

**«Конечно, нет. Косяк наверное самая сложная вещь которую ты когда-либо скручивал. Ладно, это легко. Дерьмо готово, ты просто взвешиваешь, упаковываешь, и запечатываешь. Мы не ничего не делаем с ним. Я продаю это его чистым.» Ваас гордо поднял голову. "Вот." Он вытащил из кармана тканевую маску и бросил ее Джейсону. «Носи это. Ни нюхать, ни пробовать. Замечу что под кайфом от моего дерьма пока работаешь надеру задницу. И эти часы станут моими.»**

**Джейсон не мог поверить в то, что слышал. «Нет. Нет Ваас, я не буду помогать тебе продавать наркотики, ты сумашедший суки сын. Ни хрена.»**

**Ваас развел руками. «Почему нет? Что немного кокса как-то хуже чем количество трупов которое ты накопил всего за несколько месяцев?»**

**«Это было другое. Это было выживание. Это-**

**«Эх, одни оправдание Джейсон. Никто не заставлял тебя нажимать на спусковой крючок снова, и снова, и снова.» Ваас изобразил как выстрелил Джейсону в голову, щелкнув языком для дополнительного эффекта. «Ты сделал все сам. Ты преследовал людей как животных. Не оправдывайся».**

**«Я - блять.» Кулаки Джейсона сжались и он раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Он не убийца! Он сделал то что должен был сделать, что сделал бы любой другой. Он все время говорил себе; убийство было необходимо.**

**(И весело.)**

**«Нет! Бля, нет! У меня не было выбора!»**

**Ваас фыркнул. «Конечно, продолжай повторять себе это, Эрмано. Что ж, смотри на это вот так. У тебя нету выбора и сейчас. Делай то, что я говорю или я дам тебе послушать как мои мальчики хорошенько разглядят кремово-белую кожу твоего брата.»**

**Джейсон буквально зарычал на Вааса. «Ты ужасный гребаный человек.»**

**Лидер пиратов прижал рубашку к сердцу. «Ты ранил меня, Джейсон,» - ответил он, сарказм чуть не стекал с его губ. «А теперь хватит болтовни. ¡Vámonos ya, coño!»**

**Бормоча тихие проклятия и угрозы смерти, Джейсон неохотно позволил Ваасу отвезти их обратно на городок острова где его заставили работать как и было обещано. На самом деле это была бессмысленная работа и спустя всего несколько раз Джейсон работал на автопилоте, почти не думая о своих действиях. Сначала в комнате было тихо. Джейсон и трое других мужчин сидели за большим квадратным столом в то время как двое других мужчин работали над тем чтобы приносить кокаин на стол и обратно. После нескольких минут постоянной работы двое мужчин завели тихий разговор который быстро распространился по всему столу. Джейсон просто пытался проигнорировать. Он не хотел быть здесь и не хотел заводить друзей.**

**Тебе надо перестать ходить к дешевке в Бэдтауне, Марко. Эти девушки каждый раз заболевают чем-то новым!»**

**«В том то и дело. Он никуда не ходить. У него есть одна. Он влюблёёёённ.»**

**Все мужчины кроме того которым по-видимому был Марко, засмеялись.**

**«Да ну вас, пошли вы на хуй ребята. Кенди хорошая девочка. Она хорошо ко мне относится.»**

**«Она бы тоже ко мне хорошо относилась если бы я хотел вернуться со спидом.»**

**Марко сильно ударил мужчину по руке. «Пошел ты на хуй. Как будто ни у кого из вас, придурков, ничего не было». Последовала долгая пауза, а затем Марко кивнул Джейсону. «А как насчет тебя?» - спросил он когда они посмотрели в глаза друг другу. «Ты когда-нибудь платил за киску в Бэдтауне?.»**

**«Нет.» - ответил Джейсон прямо насколько мог очень желая избежать втягивания в этот разговор.**

**«Подожди, подожди, подожди.» Парень который получил удар Марко вмешался посмеиваясь. «Ты говоришь мне, что все это время был здесь и ни разу не переспал? Что ты делаешь, насилуешь обезьян в джунглях?»**

**Джейсон бросил взгляд который мгновенно стер улыбку с лица другого мужчины.**

**«Извини. Я просто говорю что долго без киски нехорошо.»**

**«Майк, оставь его в покое пока ты не пострадал.» - сказал один из стоявших мужчин, уронив контейнер с кокаином на стол между двумя из них. «То что он делает с обезьянами не твое дело. Кроме того может быть он не любит киску.»**

**«Пфф, ты просто хочешь чтобы все были такими же гомосексуалистами как ты,» - парировал Майк, хотя в его словах не было зла. «Я видел тех хорошеньких дамочек с которыми он был здесь. Он должен вдувать по крайней мере одной из них.» Майк наклонился ближе к Джейсону, его брови приподнялись. "Блондиночка, не так ли?"**

**«Отъебись.» Джейсон зарычал, его костяшки хрустнули когда он сжал руки в кулаки.**

**Майк оборонительно поднял руки и отошел. «Хорошо, хорошо, я получил сообщение, братан. Хватит о бабах. Всё равно. Тебе нужно немного расслабиться.»**

**Дверь слева от Джейсона распахнулась и Ваас стоял в дверном проеме, уперев руки в бедра и злобно улыбаясь. «Не нужно беспокоиться о белом мальчике,” - сказал он с явным рычанием в голосе когда он вошел в комнату и встал позади Джейсона. Он положил руки на плечи Джейсона и наклонился к нему. "Моя сестренка очень расслабила его, не так ли?"**

**Уже напряженный и сердитый, Джейсон почувствовал как его контроль оборвался. Он вскочил на ноги и грубо оттолкнул Вааса от себя. «Да пошел ты на хуй! Твоя сестра - чокнутая срань, как и ты! Мне ни капли не понравилась эта тварь так что ты блядь можешь не говорить о ней каждые пять долбанных секунд!»**

**Единственный ответ Вааса был искренний смех и Джейсон покраснел.**

**Очень покраснел. Он услышал рев ярости который как он позже понял исходил от него. Он сильно замахнулся на Вааса, плотно коснувшись его лица. Остальные мужчины немедленно бросились к действию, схватив Джейсона и потащив его назад. Взгляд и разум Джейсона прояснились и его гнев мгновенно сменился сожалением.**

**Встретившись взглядом с Ваасом он был потрясен увидев что король пиратов все еще улыбается. Его язык выскользнул, слизывая кровь из свежего пореза на нижней губе. «Похоже, этой bebé нужно поспать, мальчики.» - сказал он устрашающе спокойным голосом. Мужикам держащим Джейсона не нужно было повторять дважды. Они вытащили его из комнаты и проводили его приставив нож к горлу чтобы гарантировать хорошее поведение. Им не о чем волноваться. Бой полностью истощил Джейсона. Он даже не сопротивлялся когда они вытолкнули его через дверной проем врезав в стол посреди комнаты. Джейсон не двинулся с места пока не услышал как замок встал на место. Он был истощен как физически так и морально. Он понятия не имел который час, но сидел в той комнате пока не заболела его задница и спина. Этот последний прилив гнева и адреналина истощил его. Он оттолкнулся от шаткого стола и шаркая ногами подошел к маленькому тюфяку на полу, тяжело плюхнулся на него и почти сразу же уснул.**

  
  


**Когда он проснулся в его камере было темно и Джейсон предположил что на улице была середина ночи. У него не было окна. За столом и стулом, его кушеткой и металлическим ведром в углу чтобы ссать, маленькая комната была просто бетонными стенами. Джейсон поднялся на ноги и начал ходить. Когда это надоело, он упал на пол и начал отжиматься.**

**Он никогда не обходился в одиночестве. Поскольку ничто не могло отвлечь его внимания, все казалось таким... пустым. Он пытался думать о способах побега, способе извиниться перед Ваасом, о чем угодно, но его мысли казалось улетучились, сменившись оглушительным звуком тишины. Считать его отжимания помогало на некоторое время пока звук собственного голоса не напомнил ему что он один.**

**Зарычав, Джейсон встал и продолжил ходить. Через несколько часов он начал кричать Вааса, стуча в дверь. Он знал что там охранники, что они слышат его. Они должны были. Когда его истерика не получила ответа, Джейсон схватил шаткое кресло и со всей силы ударил им о дверь. Он разлетелся на части, но снаружи его комнаты не было ни звука. Никто не кричал чтобы он заткнулся, перестал быть говнюком, ничего. Даже кашля. Единственным звуком в комнате было его собственное учащенное дыхание.**

**"Блять." Джейсон вернулся на свою кушетку, чувствуя себя побежденным и нервным.**

**Часы проходили между моментами сна без каких-либо звуков кроме тех которые он издавал. Только как желудок Джейсона прорычал давал знать что он был в комнате уже один день. Может дольше.**

**Ваас не забудет о нем.**

**....**

  
  


**Правда ведь?**


	5. Не смотри на меня так

**_Широкие влажные листья хлопали Джейсона по лицу когда он бешено несся через джунгли. Деревья казалось вырастали из ниоткуда, а земля представляла собой беспорядок из виноградных лоз и спутанных трав, изо всех сил пытающихся вырвать его ноги из-под него. Его легкие горели от напряжения и как бы он ни старался он просто не мог бежать достаточно быстро. За ним гнались. Что-то опасное. Медведь - нет, он слишком быстр чтобы быть медведем. Тигр. Опасный, быстрый, и смертельный. Это должен был быть тигр. А Джейсон был безоружен. Он быстро, отчаянно похлопал себя по карманам вопреки надежде что у него спрятан пистолет или граната. Нет такой удачи. Ни шприцев, ничего. Он был безоружен и совершенно уязвим._ **

**'Блин...'**

**_Джейсон пригнулся, едва не упустив толстую ветку дерева которая угрожала оторвать ему голову. Он хотел оглянуться назад, но не мог рисковать. Он слышал как животное позади него, легко пробирающееся через джунгли, нетерпеливо прерывистое дыхание от азарта охоты. После столь долгой охоты, убийства, и поглощения, Джейсон собирался узнать каково это проигрывать. Позади него раздался рев и тяжелый груз ударил Джейсона в плечи. Время, казалось, замедлялось когда он падал и Джейсон беспомощный и испуганный, наблюдал как зеленый пол медленно приближался и болезненно врезался ему в лицо. Вес на его спине вытеснил весь воздух из его легких. Джейсон попытался закричать и хотя его рот открылся, звука не было. Горячий воздух обдал его шею и Джейсон зажмурился, приготовившись почувствовать как клыки впиваются в его горло._ **

**_"Эй."_ **

**_Джейсон моргнул. Тигр только что заговорил? Даже для сна это было очень странно._ **

**_"Эй." Тигр положил ему на плечо тяжелую лапу, грубо лапая, но без когтей._ **

**_Как ни странно, но это был шанс уйти. Даже во сне невозможно было игнорировать инстинкт жизни. Джейсон попытался подняться на ноги, изо всех сил хлопая тигра по лапе из положения лежа._ **

**«Проснись ЧЕРТ возьми ты ленивый кусок ДЕРЬМА!»**

**Глаза Джейсона резко распахнулись и он глубоко вздохнул. Пол в джунглях исчез, его заменил грязный матрас на котором он спал. Быстрый, панический взгляд через плечо показал что рядом с ним сидит Ваас, небрежно сидящий на корточках со своей обычной жестокой ухмылкой на губах. Джейсон вскарабкался в сидячую позу, прислонившись спиной к углу и приподняв колени для защиты, адреналин и страх до сих пор присутствуют после сна. Его сердце колотилось. Он вытер пот со лба.**

**«Нервишки?» спросил Ваас с явным весельем в голосе и несколько раз подергал бровями.**

**«Пошел на хуй.» - резко ответил Джейсон сорванным голосом.**

**"Мм. Ну ладно." Ваас пожал плечами и встал, повернувшись чтобы уйти.**

**Джейсон снова почувствовал как в нем нарастает паника. Он не видел ни одного человека почти недель, если не считать руку которая совала ровно столько еды чтобы успокоить его желудок. На столе посреди комнаты все еще стояли пустые подносы. Если бы не они, он потерял бы счет дней. Судя по еде, прошло 7 дней. Без окна Джейсон потерял счет дня и ночи. Ведро поставленное в дальнем углу было достаточно близко к тому что переполниться и он заснул не сходив в туалет— решение о котором он сожалел сейчас поскольку его мочевой пузырь вот вот лопнет. Хуже всего то что он остался наедине со своими сомнениями и страхами. Беспокойство о младшем брате и своих друзьях. Вина за смерть Гранта и сделку которую он заключил с его убийцей чтобы спасти их всех. Сделка, которую он облажал. Джейсон не хотел чтобы его снова оставили одного. Увидев кого-то он чувствовал самое большое облегчение которое он когда-либо испытывал и он отчаянно пытался выбраться из этой комнаты или, по крайней мере, иметь какую-то компанию, голос, отличный от его собственного чтобы заставить замолчать голоса у него в голове.**

**Джейсон вскарабкался на колени и протянул руку и схватил запястье Вааса. Не самый умный поступок который он когда-либо делал. «Нет! Пожалуйста. Не уходи. Не сейчас.» Небольшая часть его ненавидела насколько отчаянно он звучал, но это было легко проигнорировать несмотря на все остальное в нем воющие предупреждения о том, что если эта дверь снова закроется, она может никогда не открыться. Он навсегда останется в ловушке самого себя.**

**Ваас остановился и снова повернулся к нему. Улыбка которая растягивала его губы исчезла и он немного покачал головой. «Тебе плохо одному, не так ли Эрмано?" Он шагнул вперед и похлопал Джейсона по руке что можно было принять за успокаивающий жест. «Мне тоже. Слушай, я действительно пришел сюда чтобы извиниться. Знаешь, помирится.»**

**Когда Ваас присел перед ним на корточки, Джейсон был почти уверен что все еще видит сон. Он ожидал ехидный комментарий или удар по лицу. Но точно не извинения. Осторожно, Джейсон немного откинулся назад внимательно изучая лицо пирата. Ваас был немного вспотевшим и немного грязным, ничего необычного. Джейсон заметил что глаза Вааса были немного красными чем обычно. Он наверное недавно накурился. По словам его людей, тогда он был в лучшем настроении. Джейсон немного расслабился.**

**«Не смотри на меня так.» - сказал Ваас и засмеялся. «Я не часто извиняюсь Эрмано, но это случалось раньше. Или нет. Не помню. Не важно.» Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой, слова неслись впереди. «Та хрень про мою сестру. Я должен перестать позволять ей вот так доставать меня. Типа, БЛИН, мы даже не были в одной комнате больше года и просто получать одну чертову новость о ней и я, черт возьми, бешусь. Свалил это на тебе. И на парней после тебя. Так что да, извини и все такое, давай вытащим тебя из этой комнаты и забудем что это когда-либо произошло, хм?»**

**Слова Вааса прозвучали быстро и Джейсон только что проснувшийся с полным мочевым пузырем и пустым желудком, прищурился, пытаясь очень сосредоточиться на том что болтал ему пират. «Есть новости? О Цитре.»**

**Зеленые глаза Вааса сузились и между ними повисла тишина. Джейсон был уверен что только что заработал себе еще одну неделю в одиночестве в этой комнате. Но Ваас заговорил, слова были быстрыми и резкими, как будто он просто хотел закончить как можно быстрее. «Этот тупой хрен Денни или как там его, по-видимому не знает что для убийства демона нужно…» Он замолчал и сделал резкое движение по своему горлу. «Отрубить голову. Она выжила. О и она уже клянется тебе отомстить, так что вот.»**

**С вздохом Джейсон плюхнулся обратно на свою койку. «Отлично.»**

**Ваас чуть не заревел от смеха. «Да хер с неейй. Блять, забуть о ней. У меня планы на сегодня. Мои мальчики вернули Крадл и привели вышку в порядок так что я дал им выходной чтобы отпраздновать. Ноооо оставлять тебя здесь пока они напиваются и буйствуют вероятно не лучшая идея поскольку большинство из них не доверяют тебе. Так что у нас будет... бля как это называется у вас в Калифорнии? Точно! Упражнение на доверие! Мы идем на охоту вместе, ты и я.**

**"Одни?"**

**"Ага."**

**Джейсон снова сел, внимательно изучая Вааса. «И ты мне дашь оружие?»**

**Ваас засмеялся. «Не надейся так сильно Джейсон, иначе ты заставишь меня подозревать. Конечно ты получишь оружие. Оно не будет заряжено но мы единственные кому это нужно знать.»**

**Джейсон нахмурился. Охота казалась чертовски замечательной идеей. Возможность выбраться на волю, положиться на его инстинкты, пот и адреналин подпитывающие его жажду крови пока он не собьет свою добычу и не почувствует прилив победы. «Значит я просто сопровождаю.»**

**«Ойй» Ваас посмотрел на него и преувеличенно надул губы. «Теперь ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неловко, принцесса. Ты тоже хочешь порвать какую нибудь скотину в клочья? Ладно можешь взять нож. Дай мне увидеть насколько я действительно могу тебе доверять.»**

**«У тебя мой брат.» - кисло напомнил ему Джейсон.**

**Ваас в ответ просто пожал плечами, обвинение никак не повлияло на него. «Итак, решено.» Упершись руками в колени, Ваас поднялся на ноги и крикнул через плечо какое-то имя, за которым последовала короткая строка на испанском. Джейсон не надеялся понять. В комнату вошли двое мужчин, одного из которых Джейсон узнал когда упаковывал наркотики. Один начал собирать подносы а другой к сожалению убрал ‘туалет.’ Ваас скривился когда пират осторожно прошел мимо него и вышел за дверь. «Может если все пойдет хорошо мы посмотрим на улучшение твоей комнаты, а?» Он указал на ведро и махнул рукой перед носом.**

**Джейсон старался не выглядеть обнадеживающим. Идея иметь настоящий туалет казалась похожей на ночь в пятизвездочном люксе. Почти сразу он почувствовал себя эгоистичным и виноватым. «Как насчет того чтобы вместо меня ты улучшишь комнату моих друзей?»**

**Ваас задумался на несколько секунд. "Давай так. Снеси что-нибудь этим ножом и я сделаю и то и другое. Покажи мне сколько в тебе джунглей, белый мальчик.» Губы лидера пиратов скривились в жестокой улыбке.**

**Джейсон встал, отказываясь сидеть перед лицом оскорбления. Он подошел ближе, почти касаясь нос Вааса. «Договорились.»**

**«Только убедитесь что ты не возьмешь это с собой,» - добавил Ваас, кивая вниз.**

**Джейсон взглянул вниз и тут же его щеки вспыхнули ярко-красным. У него был стояк от необходимости сходить в туалет. Он очень очевидным образом прикрыл штаны. Он скрестил руки на груди и изо всех сил старался не смотреть ему в глаза когда его ведро было возвращено. Ему удалось дождаться чтобы он остался один прежде чем безумно броситься в угол.**


	6. Give in, Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Напряжение ситуации Джейсона взрывается и незапланированная охота превращается в то, чего он никогда не ожидал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то глава которую вы все наверняка ждали :D

**Несколько часов спустя, Джейсон поел пока не почувствовал тяжесть от сытости, получил возможность увидеть своих друзей и даже принять душ (если ты считаешь стоять под водой смывая пот недельной давности душем). Он почувствовал себя лучше, даже в приподнятом настроении, и он действительно очень ждал сегодняшний день. Ему выдали стандартную униформу пирата, майку и брюки-карго, но он настоял остаться в кроссовках вместо ботинок. Несколько пиратов слегка дразнили его за это и вспомнив слова Вааса о том что они ему не доверяют, он рассмеялся и принял это спокойно. Он пристегнул кобуру которую дал ему Ваас к своему поясу, сдвигая нож несколько раз чтобы привыкнуть к движению. Это было не то место где он обычно хранил свой нож, но он мог легко приспособиться.**

**Ваас громко топая ногами спустился по лестнице и сказал что-то от чего пираты засмеялись и аплодировали. Джейсон с облегчением увидел что его хорошее настроение сохранилось. Меньше всего ему хотелось быть одному в джунглях в сумерках с раздраженным Ваасом и без огнестрельного оружия. Лидер пиратов подошел к нему с ухмылкой и хлопнул Джейсона по плечу с такой силой что он немного качнулся. Джейсон нахмурился, но не стал реагировать. Тем более Ваас снял АК с плеча и открыто передал его Джейсону. Мужчины немного притихли и Джейсон почувствовал как они смотрят. Кивнув, Джейсон небрежно перекинул ее через плечо за ремень и спросил: «Готов?»**

**Выражение лица Вааса слегка потеплело и в уголках глаз сощурились глаза. “Еще как амиго!»**

**Раздалось несколько рассеянных смехов и напряжение в комнате казалось быстро спало. Где-то из динамиков зазвучала громкая музыка и большие двойные двери главного входа открылись. Женщины (и несколько мужчин, Джейсон заметил с легким удивлением) хлынули внутрь, уже смеясь и держа бутылки со спиртным призывая пиратов присоединиться к ним. Это была совершенно ненужная просьба поскольку они были выполнены мгновенно.**

**Одна из темнокожих женщин одетая в самое маленькое белое бикини которое Джейсон когда-либо видел, подошла к Ваасу с широкой соблазнительной улыбкой. «Стесняешься? Это совсем не похоже на тебя,» - поддразнила она прижимаясь к нему. Когда ее грудь прижалась к его руке, обнажился розовый сосок, и Джейсон отвел взгляд чувствуя себя немного застенчивым.**

**Ваас улыбнулся, но пожал ее плечами. «Извини Клара, но у меня сегодня дела». Он обнял Джейсона за плечо как будто они были друзьями на всю жизнь.**

**Не сдерживаясь, Клара повернулась к Джейсону своей красивой улыбкой и дразнящим голосом заявила что ему повезло. «Вам мальчики станет скучно, просто крикните,» - добавила она, проводя пальцем по их груди. «Мне бы хотелось узнать, смогу я справиться с двумя одновременно.» Не дожидаясь ответа, она медленно пошла прочь, покачивая бедрами ловя множество благодарных взглядов.**

**Рядом с ним легонько фыркнул Ваас. «Она знает что справится с двумя. Скорее с шестерыми.» Он взглянул на Джейсона и рассмеялся. «Ха,ну только посмотри как ты раскраснелся! О, это слишком забавно. Идём, валим отсюда пока тебе не понадобился еще один душ.»**

**Джейсон проворчал в ответ и позволил Ваасу вывести его наружу. Он определенно не был девственником, но женщины на этом острове были совершенно раскованы, и это продолжало удивлять Джейсона сколько бы раз он ни сталкивался с этим.**

**Снаружи рука Вааса исчезла с его плеча, и он указал на джип впереди них. Они не разговаривали пока Ваас вел машину и как только они перешли мост к главному острову, Ваас полностью проигнорировал дороги бешено пролетая через джунгли с беспечной энергией, не имея в виду какой-то конкретной цели. Он резко остановил машину и заявил: «Мы здесь.»**

**«Где здесь?» - спросил Джейсон, оглядываясь по сторонам. Все что он мог видеть - это густая линия деревьев в нескольких сотнях футов от него, земля в основном плоская с высокой травой и тихим журчанием воды где-то поблизости. Ни дорог, ни других следов людей.**

**Ваас пожал плечами и выскочил из джипа. "Не знаю. Почувствовал что тут нам повезет.» Он развернул пистолет, быстро осмотрел его и убедился что оно заряжено. Джейсон начал делать то же самое когда вспомнил что его пистолет был пуст.**

**«Привычка», - сказал он в ответ на ухмылку Вааса. Он был приятно удивлен, когда Ваас не сказал ничего в ответ. Он безмолвно махнул рукой Джейсону следовать за ним. Время от времени было приятно когда он не дразнил безжалостно.**

**Они в относительной тишине шли сквозь деревья. Оба мужчины пригнулись к земле, настороженные и напряженные, прислушиваясь не меньше чем ища какие-либо знаки животных. Чувство времени у Джейсона отошло от него когда он сосредоточился на поиски животных. Он понятия не имел как долго они занимались этим когда Ваас наконец щелкнул языком и ткнул подбородком в сторону дерева. Джейсон узнал поцарапанные клыки. Кабаны. Он не мог удержаться от закатывания глаз. Серьезно? Кабаны? И он без ружья. Быть заколотым рогами никогда не было его намерением. Он сглотнул и взял себя в руки. Его друзьям нужно было нечто большее чем тесная комната без окон и он предположил что взять пару ударов когда он пытается убить кабана ножом было не слишком высокой ценой. По крайней мере это был не гребаный казуар.**

**Очевидно найдя какой-то след, Ваас стал целеустремленно преследовать его, время от времени останавливаясь чтобы прислушаться. Он поднял руку, сжал кулак и Джейсон достаточно легко узнал этот жест. Он замер, пытаясь услышать. Солнце более чем наполовину скрылось за горизонтом и под покровом густых деревьев. Зрение, вероятно, было его наименее полезным чувством в данный момент. Мягкий шорох и ничего. Джейсон не мог точно определить откуда он взялся. Ваас продолжал медленно сканировать, тоже не зная откуда издался звук. Он повторился снова и оба мужчины повернули головы влево. Густой подлесок, но ничего не видно. Возможно это была просто птица или змея которые прятались и ждали пока они уйдут. Точно так же вероятно что это был кабан готовый к атаке. Джейсон встретился взглядом с Ваасом на короткое, многозначительное мгновение и вытащил нож из кобуры. Вас кивнул один раз чтобы показать что он понял и ждал пока Джейсон тихонько двинулся на звук.**

**Леопард бросился ему на грудь прежде чем Джейсон даже узнал его визгливое рычание. Он вскрикнул когда массивные когти кошки впились в его грудь, цепляясь пока они падали вместе. После этого все было инстинктивно: то как он сунул руку под подбородок животного, чтобы держать его рот подальше и обнажить горло, быстрый толчок ножа, то внутрь, то наружу, не обращая внимания на брызги крови даже когда они ослепляли его, оттолкнув вес животного чтобы он мог подняться на ноги, стоя, но низко пригнувшись, крепко сжимая нож. Он был оглушен, ничего не слышал из-за прилива крови к ушам пока медленный, устойчивый хлопок не прорвался и не вернул его в сознание. Он развернулся, следуя звуку и увидел Вааса стоящего с широкими ногами, улыбающегося и медленно хлопающего в ладоши.**

**«Отличная работа, принцесса!»**

**Джейсон зарычал звуком ярости который он едва узнал как свой собственный. Он не контролировал свое собственное тело, раб сочетания боли, страха, облегчения и гнева, и беззаботное поддразнивание Вааса вызвало в нем ярость которая полностью пересилила его сосредоточенность на спасении своих друзей. Он рассек ножом воздух не пытаясь нанести ущерб, но слил кровь животного с лезвия в лицо Вааса, оскорбительный жест рожденный разочарованием. «ПЕРЕСТАНЬ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ТАК!!,» - проревел он, его требование было подчеркнуто треском и криками улетающих птиц. После этого все начало расплываться. Он не помнил если сократил расстояние между ними, не помнил как схватил майку Вааса и притянул его настолько близко что у него напрягались глаза продолжая смотреть на в его. Он открыл рот чтобы кричать еще больше, требовать хоть каплю уважения чтобы дать отпор словесным оскорблениям, но ни один звук не слетел с его губ.**

**Именно реакция пирата на его атаку заставила Джейсона остановиться. Ваас встретил его гнев спокойным, почти довольным взглядом. Он даже улыбался. Он завороженно наблюдал как кончик языка Вааса высовывался из-под его губ, вытягиваясь чтобы лизнуть кровь капающей в угол его рта. Джейсон продолжал смотреть, его тело было горячим и дрожащим пока кровь размазывалась по нижней губе Вааса и его язык снова исчез в его рот.** **_Так чертовски дерзко и совершенно не впечатлен гневом Джейсона_ ** **. Это стало последней попыткой Джейсона удержать самообладание. Он попятился и со всей силы рванул вперед, повалив Вааса на землю. Позже он понял что это не должно было быть так просто и что Ваас позволил снести себя. Джейсон вскарабкался, пытаясь разобраться в том что было похоже на путаницу рук когда Джейсон пытался подтолкнуть себя обратно и Ваас— черт, Ваас тянул его вниз, держась одной рукой за волосы на затылке, а другую положил руку на шею Джейсона и Джейсон увидел как мускулы на руке пирата выпирают. Джейсон сразу предположил, что Ваас собирается ударить его своей головой и крепко зажмурился пытаясь подготовиться к удару, к удару черепа о его собственный и чувство боли которое последует за ним.**

**Последующее воздействие было совершенно неправильным. Рот крепко прижатый к его губам, ощущение зубов за губами, мягкое влажное прикосновение к его собственным губам. Поцелуй. Ваас схватил его и блять поцеловал. Джейсон замер, его мозг отказывался обрабатывать такой поворот событий. Желание драться быстро исчезло из него, оставив его пустым и потерянным.**

**Ваас в полной мере воспользовался шоком Джейсона и перевернул их, став сверху. Поцелуй стал глубже, Ваас засунул свой язык в его рот, остановился чтобы прикусить нижнюю губу Джейсона, и Джейсон наконец начал сопротивляться когда его разум догнал его и потребовал чтобы он положил этому конец. Сейчас же. Он ни за что не собирался лежать здесь и позволить Ваасу делать это. После всего что он сделал. Пытки, боль. Нет, это нужно было остановить. И Джейсон мог бы закончить все прямо здесь, он мог бы ударить его своим собственным ножом, взять пистолет и вернуться в лагерь. Это был его шанс.**

**Его рука сжалась вокруг - ничего. Его нож пропал, а язык Вааса был у него во рту, и черт возьми он целовал в ответ, толкал язык Вааса своим собственным желая перестать. Все было так быстро, ураган от одной страсти к другой... охота, убийство, похотливость. Его чувства были переполнены Ваасом, и там где несколько секунд назад он замышлял смерть и свободу, теперь все на чем он мог сосредоточиться - это тело человека лежащие на нем. Давление веса другого мужчины, царапанье его щетины. И поцелуй. Джейсон чувствовал вкус леопардовой крови, пот на коже Вааса, слабый намек на сигарный дым - он ощущал вкус Вааса, и хотя он не понимал почему это осознание заставило его член вспыхнуть в штанах, это определенно не помешало этому случиться. Джейсону могло быть стыдно если бы он не осознавал твердость, давящую на его бедро и то как Ваас покатывал бедрами чтобы тереться о него. Джейсон протянул руку и схватил ирокез Вааса, раздвинув их губы. Ему нужно было дышать, нужно было думать. Нужно…**

**Они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша, напрягая мышцы наготове. Джейсон потянул сильнее желая чтобы Ваас был подальше, но болезненное давление заставило Вааса глубоко застонать в горле, звук который Джейсон почувствовал так же как и слышал и Джейсон внезапно понял, что ему нужно больше. Он почувствовал волну головокружения от прилива крови к члену. Боже, он уже пульсировал и у него даже не было чувства стыда когда он шире раздвинул ноги позволяя Ваасу устроиться между ними.**

**В отличие от Джейсона, пират нисколько не боролся со своими собственными побуждениями. Он снова бросился к губам Джейсона, поцелуй требовал и граничил с жестокостью. Джейсон вдыхал воздух когда мог, цепляясь за спину Вааса когда они начали грубо тереться друг на друга. Было так же больно как и приятно и Джейсон чувствовал что тонет как в губах Вааса, так и в его присутствии.**

**Джейсон ахнул, услышав собственный голос, как будто он исходил даже не от него. Его разум кружился. Его тело гудело. Ему нужно ... «Больше».**

**Бедра Вааса приподнялись, а руки Джейсона сжались на мгновение испугавшись того что это закончится, пока он не почувствовал что Ваас нетерпеливо схватился за его карго штаны. Джейсон затаил дыхание пока не почувствовал как рука Вааса обхватила его член. Он мог бы поклясться, что его зрение на мгновение побелело и он снова отбросил голову. Если бы он смотрел, то кончил бы намного быстрее. Он сдавленно застонал когда Ваас выдернул его из расстегнутой молнии. Джейсон продолжал двигать свои бедра преследуя каждое приятное ощущение. Ваас усмехнулся и Джейсон открыл глаза и увидел что пират парит над ним, опираясь на одну руку, и просто смотрит с этой самодовольной ухмылкой. Грудь Джейсона сжалась от беспокойства из-за возможности что Ваас собирался ляпнуть какую-то шутку или оскорбление. Это бы все испортило. Сломило бы отчаянную потребность которая приводила его в такое блаженство. Джейсон не хотел чтобы это закончилось.**

**Но Ваас хранил странное молчание, даже когда он потянулся вниз чтобы освободить свою эрекцию. Джейсон посмотрел вниз. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был длиннее Вааса на пару сантиметров, но Ваас был объёмным и мясистым, и его член сильно вываливался из штанов, из кончика текла смазка. Их члены тронулись друг друга и Джейсон заметил что его легкие снова опустели. Он издал тихий сдавленный звук когда Ваас схватил их обоих одной рукой. Джейсон едва мог оставаться на месте, и все же Ваас не двигался, просто смотрел в ответ, наблюдая, как Джейсон барахтается в замешательстве своего собственного желания.**

**Джейсон был на мгновение разорван. Ваас остановился, дал ему секунду передохнуть, подумать. Он пытался думать стараясь не обращать внимания на насколько невероятно горячий член Вааса ощущался на его собственном. Рука удерживающая их прижалась крепко, но недостаточно сильно. Нужно было больше, нужно двигаться. Джейсон вспотел оттого, что не двигался. Он хотел этого, и нельзя было отрицать этого. Джейсон покачал бедрами, и от скольжения их плоти его глаза закатились, а с губ сорвался медленный стон.**

**\- Воооот так, Джейсон, - выдохнул Ваас. «Сдайся мне..»**

**Ваас внезапно начал быстро толкать взад вперед, а Джейсон двигался во времени, хватаясь за мышцы спины Вааса чтобы почувствовать как они движутся под его ладонью. Он рылся как животное по полу джунглей, грязная шлюха и чертовски нравилось это. Казалось что его дыхание отрывается от него, чаще всего отчаянно звучащие стоны. Он знал что был громким и не мог остановиться. Он дрожал, его тело было наэлектризованным и напряженным, сильнее и, ЧЕРТ, это было слишком рано, но он был бессилен остановить это.**

**Джейсон откинул голову на землю, вскрикивая когда он кончил мощным взрывом. Он немного вздрогнул когда его собственная сперма ударилась по его щеке, каждый всплеск ниже и ниже пока он просто не капал. Казалось что это длилось часами а не секундами и когда он наконец начал утихать, он был истощенным и удовлетворенным. Он услышал над собой шепот Вааса: «Блять, Джейсон», за которым последовала серия мягких стонов. Джейсон слабо застонал и повернул голову набок когда почувствовал как сперма Вааса приземлилась местами на его живот и стекала по его собственному быстро размягченному члену. Крошечная часть его заметила что Ваас на самом деле использовал его имя, даже дважды, и он улыбался когда его голова лениво наклонилась, купаясь в приятных чувствах. Ваас распутался и Джейсон почувствовал как он тяжело плюхнулся поблизости.**

**Между ними возникла тишина за исключением звука их тяжелого дыхания, медленно возвращающегося к норме. Ваас первым нарушил тишину глядя на Джейсона с ухмылкой. «Я знаю я очень сексуален,» - сказал он мягким тоном который Джейсон никогда не слышал от пирата и даже не узнал. - «Но ты выглядишь чертовски счастливым».**

**Джейсон засмеялся, кидая руку закрыв ей своё лицо. Его щеки покраснели и он не мог заставить себя ответить. Стыд начал нарастать по мере того как утихало тепло от его посторгазмального состояния. Это ... Это было не то чего он ожидал. Это не входило в план. Он должен был убивать невинных людей чтобы спасти своих друзей, а не трахать того самого человека который их посадил в тюрьму. Это было наоборот. Неправильно.**

**Он услышал тихий шелест ткани и резкое жужжание молнии когда Ваас надел штаны. Отличная идея. Джейсон последовал его примеру, категорически отказавшись смотреть на другого мужчину, слишком стыдно чтобы даже поднять глаза выше уровня плеч. Джейсон обнаружил что его майка была влажной и липкой от спермы. Он уставился на небольшую лужицу молочной жидкости, сбитый с толку тем как он так остро ощущал каждую каплю даже сквозь ткани. После небольшого внутреннего обсуждения он снял ее и отбросил в сторону. Ваас усмехнулся и Джейсон бросил на него такой сердитый взгляд что Ваас просто поднял руки в тихой капитуляции.**

**Оба мужчины поднялись на ноги и Ваас наклонился чтобы поднять пистолет, затем отошел на несколько футов и наклонился чтобы достать нож который он одолжил Джейсону.**

**«Вот где он был.» пробормотал Джейсон разговаривая сам с собой.**

**Ваас приподнял бровь и посмотрел на него, закидывая пистолет через плечо за ремень. «Ты бросил его прежде чем схватил меня. Я бы тебя снес если бы ты этого не сделал.»**

**«А.» Все начинало обретать смысл, по крайней мере те части которые Джейсон не мог вспомнить из-за собственных раздутых эмоций.**

**Ваас кивнул подбородком в сторону мертвого леопарда лежавшего в нескольких футах от них. «Кожа твоя. Твоя добыча.» Он взглянул на нож, затем умело перевернул его в руках и убрал. Очевидно, Джейсон не получит его в ближайшее время. "Погнали. Надо двигаться."**

**Джейсону стало стыдно. Он оставил леопарда не желая иметь ничего общего с ним или тем что он заставил его сделать и молча последовал за Ваасом обратно к джипу.**


End file.
